matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Securing the Signal (Episode 1.1)
Mission Excerpts Flood: You're just the person that I wanted to speak with, {redpillname}. As you may have heard, those pathetic Zion redpills have been making attempts to get the Signature Manipulator back. Before we carry on with our assignment and use the device, we must secure its position in our organization. A group of Zion redpills have been attempting to trace the device's location with a piece of hardware that they've been using. We need the Tracking Device recovered to proceed with our infiltration into both of the high-security machine bases. After the tracking device is in our hands, we can safely move the Signature Manipulator to a more secure location. Operator: alright {redpill_name}, this is where you will find the Zion base. I'm not sure where they are keeping the tracking device, but i'm convinced that it's on a computer of some sort. Once you've found it, we can proceed with the rest of Flood's orders. Operator: Unless I'm mistaken, this laptop must have the tracking device on it. We need to gain access to the laptop's firmware system otherwise we won't be able to extract the tracking device. Operator: you've found the tracking device! This will now allow you to penetrate the Machine bases without having to worry about Zion interfering. Flood: I'm sending you the address of Alvin Typpo who is going to be giving the Signature Manipulator to you for transfer. Flood: Alvin Typpo has the signature manipulator device. Pick it up from him and I will send you the address of its new home. Alvin Typpo: I'm quite glad that you're here, {redpill_name}. I was beginning to worry the Zion redpills would storm the place and steal back the signature manipulator, but... all is well now that you are here. Quickly, take the device! Operator: Take the signature manipulator from Alvin Typpo now. Alvin Typpo: Just take it! Flood: That is the Signal Manipulator. it is vital that the device doesn't fall into Zion's hands, or come to harm. Alvin Typpo: This thing is better off in the hands of Serpentis as I haven't been able to extract any of the information that the Merovingian wanted. I'm afraid that it's simply impossible to replicate the device! i fear the Merovingian won't be pleased... Wait! Did you hear that? There's someone in the other room! Operator: That's not all of them. Search the place for the rest of the Zion operatives. Operator: All Zion operatives are dead. I'm sure Alvin Typpo is quite grateful for the protection. Flood: That was some impressive work back there, {redpill_name}. i hope you can keep it up because Zion's attacks may persist. I'm sending you the address of Serpentis. See to it that the device is securely in his hands. Flood: You've made it. Good. See to it that Serpentis is given the signature manipulator for safe keeping. Serpentis: The Merovingian thanks you for coming all of this way, {redpill_name}. I shall take the signature manipulator device from you now. Serpentis: I thank you... Now be off, I have work to do! You shall be summoned again by Flood when you are needed. Flood: Contact me when you are ready for your next assignment. completed *''Episode 1.1: "Care for a Cookie?" NPCs *'Merovingian Physician' I'm only saying that I heard. *'Blood Drunk' (friendly- next to Serpentis): Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 1.1) Category:Episode 1.1 Missions